1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycle wheel, and to a method for manufacturing such a wheel.
2. Background Information
In the field of cycles, in particular competition bicycles, tension spoke wheels equipped with so-called “aerodynamic” rims for reducing drag and improving the performance of cyclists are known. The rims of these wheels currently are mainly made of a carbon-based composite, which makes them expensive to produce and limits their use to high-end or competition cycles. Composite materials are not recyclable and are thus harmful to the environment. Their density is relatively high, which increases the mass of the wheels and penalizes the performance of the cyclist.
The patent document FR-A-2 344 411 discloses a bicycle wheel including a rim on which a semi-elliptical-shaped fairing made of PVC is attached and provided with slots allowing the spokes of the wheel to pass therethrough. The fairing is fixed to the rim using screws, which are difficult to reach and capable of becoming loose during the lifespan of the wheel. The fairing is relatively heavy, in view of the density of the PVC.
The patent document FR-A-2 702 707 discloses a carbon fiber and organic resin-based composite rim, which demarcates an inner volume filled with a structural foam made of synthetic resin, such as polyurethane, for example. This rim is not recyclable due to the presence of the composite material. Additionally, the structural foam is confined in the composite shell, which prevents recovery thereof for recycling. Furthermore, its manufacture is relatively complex.